


Phoenix

by siriuslee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslee/pseuds/siriuslee
Summary: You remember happiness; the sight of your friends smiling around a fire while the snow fell outside.You remember love; the feeling of his hands cupping your face and his breath warm on your lips.But mostly you remember what it was like before the fear and suspicion. And the only one there to watch you die is the man casting the curse and you wonder if he can see the memories in your eyes.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> this is another super old piece moved from my mibba account before i delete it.

You know they are coming the moment they arrive in town; all your charms are broken in an instant. You know there is no point in fighting but your fingers wrap around your wand anyway. Breathing deeply, you leave your bedroom, pausing in front of the pictures you pasted to the wall so many years ago. You can’t help but smile watching you and your friends laugh around the fire of the common room, snow falling gently in the background window.

And then there is the picture of him. You let your fingers trace over his face; remembering the last time you saw him. It was days ago and he kissed you with so much reckless abandon that he took your breath away. There hadn’t been any news on his condition in the past few days and you don’t know if he’s alive or dead but at this point it doesn’t matter because he will be getting the news of your death from the mouths of your friends and you wonder if he will cry.

You make sure to close your bedroom door as you leave. They won’t bother to go through anything; they aren’t here for anything other than your life. Palms sweaty you make it to the front door the same moment they do.

The door is blasted off its hinges and you manage to take the front man down before you’re knocked off your feet, sliding across the tile until your head cracks against the cabinets. Dazed, you push yourself to a sitting position. You want to reach for your wand but it’s across the room so you just sit there, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to defend yourself anyway.

His shoes click against the tile and you find one last scrap of fight in you. You spit, blood and saliva landing heavily on the bottom of the man’s robes. His face twitches into a smile as he kicks a broken plate out of his way.

Closing your eyes, you remember everything. You remember being happy; you remember love. But mostly you remember what it was like before the fear and suspicion. And the only one there to watch you die is the man casting the curse and you wonder if he can see the memories in your eyes.

“Avada Kedavra.”


End file.
